


Michael’s plan

by Wildeboi111



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, ineffable husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-07-21 05:17:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19996501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildeboi111/pseuds/Wildeboi111
Summary: Michael has a plan and it works sort of.





	1. A plan is hatched

-Three days after the supposed end of the world-

“I have an idea, Gabriel, you just have to allow me to try it out.” 

“Try anything you’d like on him, Michael." Gabriel said sighing "Seeing as my idea did not work on him.”

“Thank You,” Michael said leaving the Gabriel along. Michael was sure that this plan would work, they were not going to fall just Gabriel had done. 

Back on Earth, a few days later, Aziraphale had just entered into his bookshop. He had expected it to be empty but much to his surprise he had some unexpected guest awaiting his arrival.

They were awaiting him with a rope. There was a total of four of them their, each of them had a solemn look on their face. 

“Hello Aziraphale, if you would just come with us.” Before he could even object to them being there he was knocked out. They tied his hands with the rope, in case he walks while they drag him off. 

Michael knew he would not come easily so they told the angels to immediately knock him out. Of course, it also wasn’t easy for Michael to get any angels to help him get Aziraphale for there was plenty of rumours spreading around. Rumours such as he was not affected at all by hellfire or that he was courting a demon.

Aziraphale was now being dragged to heaven by some low-level angels who did not care at all about his well being. At every bump along the way, they’d make sure his head was in the way. Poor Aziraphale, he will most likely have the worst headache when he wakes.

The angels have finally made it to Michael who was ready with a contraption.

“Thank you may leave him in that chair over there,” They point to a chair on the other side of the room from the door. “You may leave now. I’ll call you when I’m ready for you to take him back.” The angels grumble about the fact he is going back but leaves nonetheless.

As soon as he was secured on the chair, Michael miracled Aziraphale asleep. They did this to make sure Aziraphale could not thwart their plan. 

Michael places a contraption onto Aziraphale’s head. On the keyboard on the side, they write a name and four numbers. The numbers are as followed in 6006. Once they are finished typing they pressed a red button on the side. The contraption on Aziraphale lights up, within hours the light is completely out and it had been done. 

Once done Michael called back in the angels to place him precisely where he was back in his bookshop. They had felt confident that it had work and soon enough Aziraphale will be back on the side of heaven. 

A couple of hours after Aziraphale had been taken he was back in his bookshop completely conscious, except something was off.


	2. Macarons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait, I just got super busy over the last few months with my job and school starting up again.

Crowley was walking down the street, out of the corner of his eye something gets his attention. A new bakery had just opened, through its window he could see different types of bread, cupcake, and macarons. Upon seeing the macarons he decided it would be a good idea to get Aziraphale a dozen. He knew his angel had a sweet and it would the perfect gift to bring him. 

As he enters he is hit with a smell. It is a pleasant smell of the fresh baked good, it smelt like Aziraphale. With that Crowley, shoulders relax, and he just stands there sniffing the air. 

“Hello, Sir! What would you like?” A voice interrupted Crowley’s thoughts. 

“Oh sorry, I would like a dozen Macarons, please.”

“What flavours?” The worker asks, opening up a box. 

Crowley looked down at the flavours, he was so enhanced by the aroma he forgot to look at them before. Upon looking at the flavours he came to the conclusion that “I would like three of each please.” 

“Anything else for you sir or will that be all?” 

“That will be all, thank you.”

“Okay, so that will be £17.00.” Crowley paid the worker and left with the box in hands, he was sure Aziraphale was just going to adore them. 

He continued to walk, with a smile on his face and his heart pounding in his chest. 


End file.
